


Nothing We Can't Do

by moonwillow27458



Series: Things I posted on tumblr at 1am [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 05, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Brother Feels, Brotherly Love, Gen, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: They realise that kidnapping Adam was a set up, almost too late. Dean consents to letting Michael possess him to save Adam's life. Sam has to figure out how to save the world without letting Lucifer hurt his brother.





	Nothing We Can't Do

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written for a prompt on my tumblr of "Michael ends up possessing Dean"

With Zachariah dead, Dean knew it was only a few minutes before Michael would retaliate. He looked across at both his brothers lying on the floor; Adam was mostly okay, but there was blood coming from Sam’s mouth and he was struggling to breathe. He gave Adam a look of apology before rushing to pick Sammy up. There was no way he was going to leave Sam there for Michael to take, God knows what Michael would do to get him to say yes to Lucifer. He could go back for Adam, he could, but Sammy needed out right then.

Only as soon as he stepped foot outside the room, Sam on his shoulders, he felt it. Michael’s presence. 

The room was bathed in light, brighter than anything Dean had ever seen before. It was pure beauty, but all he could feel was a twisting pain in his stomach. The door had locked behind them. Adam was still in there. Dean dropped his brother and tried all he could to open the door. It wasn’t enough, he was no match for an angel. He sighed, he only had one tool left in his arsenal. “No no don’t you dare!” Dean yelled, banging on the door. Sam gave a weak yell of protest, knowing what Dean was about to do. Ge loved Sam, he did, but he couldn’t sell out Adam like that. “Take me instead! Michael I will kick your feathery ass back to Heaven don’t take him, take me!” His screams could barely be heard over the sound of Michael’s voice but he wouldn’t give up, he couldn’t.

Everything went eerily quite. And then the light disappeared, along with Dean.

Adam crawled out of the room, nails digging into the ground to drag himself along. Sam watched the pain on his face, and God he wished he could erase it. The kid didn’t deserve the hurt, the heartbreak, the hunt. This wasn’t his fight. Sam sighed, he couldn’t hold himself up, not with how his insides felt like fire, but he could hold up his little brother.

“What the Hell just happened?” Adam coughed. He pushed himself to stand, and though Sam could tell it was a struggle for him, Adam was certainly doing better than he was. 

“Dean sacrificed himself for you,” Sam said. There was a hint of bitterness, of how could Dean give up just like that? But he remembered the year Dean was in Hell and how he would have done anything to get him back. Dean doing this for Adam wasn’t surprising.

“What does that mean?” Adam asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

“It means you’re family, kiddo.”

Sam remembered Bobby once saying that to him, back when they were kids. He’d been hurt by some teenager that Dean had pissed off, Bobby scared them off with a shotgun, and when Sam asked why he did it, he replied with that. The thought of bobby pulled him back into the real world. He didn’t want to do anything without Dean by his side, but realistically their best chance of survival was regrouping in Bobby’s library. Sam dared to take his hand off of his stomach; big mistake. Pain howled through him, and all Sam could do was silently scream. 

Adam was stood staring at him, seemingly worried. Sam gave him a dry smile.

“Look, can you drive?” He asked. Adam nodded, he hurried to the door of the Impala nodding all the way.

“Yeah, where’s the nearest hospital?” Sam limped towards the car, just barely managing to drop into the passenger seat without throwing up. Adam gave him an expectant look.

“Not to the hospital. To Bobby’s.”

 

When Sam turned up on Bobby’s doorstep, still hurt and with Adam in tow, Bobby had questions. He didn’t ask anything though, not until Sam was settled on the couch in the library and everyone had a glass of whiskey. God knows they needed it.

“So what happened?” Bobby broke the silence in the room bluntly, and both Sam and Adam winced.

“Michael took Dean instead of me,” Adam answered. His eyes were trained to the floor, and Sam recognised the guilt in him. The tense line of his shoulders, how downcast his eyes were, it was clear. Just how Sam felt when Dean sold his soul. Bobby made a sound of surprise.

“You should feel lucky, boy,” Bobby shrugged. “Dean don’t sacrifice himself for just anyone.” _He does_ Sam thought, Dean was just that kind of person. The unsung hero of everything.

“Don’t need to remind me,” Adam bit out miserably. He downed the glass of whiskey in one and poured himself another. Sam hadn’t even touched his. The idea of anything entering his stomach made him feel sick. Everything made him feel sick.

“And where’s your angel?” Bobby questioned. That one no one could answer. Cas had also sacrificed himself, and Sam had no idea where to begin looking for him. He was weak anyway, Heaven had been halving his powers each day that went by. Sam had to swallow down the bile in the back of his throat.

“I don’t know, he’s not coming when I pray to him. I think he’s really hurt, Bobby,” Sam did all he could to stop his eyes from watering, to distract himself from it all. Bobby let out a sigh and rolled his chair to his desk.

“Dean, Cas, anyone else gonna go?”

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room as they all came to term with what was happening. Bobby had lost two of his sons, and from the looks of Sam he could lose another before the night was out. Adam felt the guilt of know Dean sacrificed himself for him. And Sam - Sam was at a loss. It was almost as if a limb had been cut off without Dean by his side. He found the courage to down his drink, despite the fire it sent down his throat. 

Adam was the first one to speak, though his face was pale and his voice trembled.

“What do we do about Michael and Lucifer?” And God the kid was already offering himself up to the fight. The apocalypse wasn’t any of his business, wasn’t his to deal with, he just happened to be caught in the crossfire. Sam choked back a sob.

“Well my plan went out the window,” Sam half laughed. It wasn’t funny, none of it was funny, but Sam couldn’t stop himself. “I thought maybe if I let Lucifer possess me-”

“Sam, no.” Bobby interrupted him, but Sam carried one.

“Hear me out,” Sam rolled his eyes. “If I let Lucifer possess me, then I could somehow regain control and let Lucifer destroy himself.”

“Sam, no!” Bobby yelled, like Sam was a child.

“Any plan that has the word somehow in, isn’t a good plan, Sam,” Adam interjected. Sam glared at them both.

“Well it’s not going to happen now is it!” Sam snapped. “I can’t sit back and let Lucifer hurt Dean. I can’t, Bobby.” Sam broke down, sobs racking through his body. No one made the move to comfort him, Adam stared on worried but unsure what to do. Bobby just shook his head, suggesting it was better to leave it.

“Well, we’ll have to keep thinking then,” Bobby announced. He flipped open a tome, hoping to magically find some semblance of an answer there. He gave Adam a pointed look. “You on board, Kiddo?”

 

_You better not hurt Sam, I swear to God._ Dean couldn’t really change his volume or tone, but he hoped that he sounded threatening enough. Michael chuckled, he sounded like a villain from a kids cartoon.

“Dean, Dean, you silly little child,” Michael chided. “I am God. There is no use asking for his help now.”

_It’s a figure of speech dumbass._

“You’re the dumbass, Dean, you thought you could protect your brothers in doing this,” Michael spat out. “Sam will say yes, and then I will kill my brother and your brother all in one, and Sam will feel more pain than he ever thought imaginable. Picture every injury Sam has ever had, combine then and then triple the pain. That is how Sam is going to feel. And that poor poor baby Adam, caught in something so much bigger than he is. I am going to rip him limb from limb.

“The old man you call your father, blasphemy by the way, I’m going to turn him inside out, like he’s a common sock. He’s about as useful as one. And your precious rebellious angel, Castiel, I’ll have to come up with a creative punishment for him abandoning rank. My point is, everyone you love is going to suffer at the hands of you. And it’s your fault for saying yes, you pitiful fool.”

_If you think Sam’s going to say yes, you’re more of an idiot that I thought._

Michael opened a window to Earth, a picture of Sam and Cas appearing.

 

Sam was glad to have Cas back. Sure, most of his angel mojo was gone but the comfort of having his friend there was good. Cas seemed to understand how Sam felt better than anyone else, even if he was an angel and was still figuring out human emotions. He offered Sam a place to vent whenever he needed it, when he needed to get away from Bobby and Adam’s phoney enthusiasm. Which is how Sam found himself lounging on the hood of a beat up car with Cas by his side.

“Cas, I miss Dean,” Sam admitted. His statement was swallowed up by the infinite darkness of the night sky. Cas petted Sam’s thigh in sympathy.

“As do I,” he gave a tight smile.

“I don’t know how to save him this time,” Sam sighed. “Our only advantage was Gabriel and he’s dead. Just like everyone else.” _Just like Dean, and it’s all my fault._ Cas turned his head slightly, just enough to give Sam a stern look.

“Sam, stop blaming yourself,” Cas scolded. 

“But it is my fault, isn’t it,” Sam bit his lip to stop himself crying. It wasn’t his turn to cry. “I opened that last seal. I’m the reason Dean’s being worn as a suit by freaking Michael!”

“Sam.”

“I know what I have to do,” Sam ignored Castiel, anything the angel had to say wasn’t important anymore. “I have to let Lucifer possess me and I have to get the drop on him.” Cas didn’t protest like Sam thought he would. In fact, he seemed to agree with Sam. It made things a Hell of a lot easier, Bobby and Adam couldn’t stop him if an angel thought it was the best idea.

“It won’t be easy but I’ll help anyway I can.”

 

Of all the stupid, dumb mistakes Sam had made, letting Lucifer possess him was the stupidest and the dumbest. How he thought he could take on Lucifer, regain control, Sam would never know. Like Adam said, any plan with somehow as a step is a bad plan. And yeah, this was a fucking bad plan.

He was stood in Stoll cemetery, Dean stood only a few inches in front of his face. Dean looked good, well rested and clean shaven, but that was all Michael - Sam could tell. He tried his hardest to reach out an arm or something so he could hug his brother, he missed Dean’s touch more than anything. But Lucifer would never allow that. There was a smirk, Sam could tell even if he wasn’t the one smiling, and Lucifer laughed at him.

“Michael, I’ve never seen you look so pretty,” Lucifer snickered.

“Brother, this is no time for foreplay,” Michael replied. It was Dean’s voice and Dean’s face but it wasn’t _Dean_. There was no wise crack, no joke, no chick-flick moment like Sam craved to hear.

“So you want to get right onto killing each other? That’s cool,” Lucifer said. To Sam, he kept whispering the most hurtful things. _I’m going to tear your brother limb from limb, Sammy. That talking monkey’s had it coming for some time._ Lucifer raised Sam’s fist to strike at Dean Michael.

“STOP!” Lucifer turned to look to his left. Cas, Adam, and Bobby were stood there in solidarity with the brothers. Sam wished he could fight against Lucifer, but he couldn’t. Cas continued talking, taking a protective step in front of Bobby and Adam. “Sam, Dean, you can fight them. You can.”

“Cassie, little bro, what are you doing here? Cheering on those pathetic humans?” Lucifer took a predatory step forward, but Castiel was not intimated. Sam begged Lucifer to be gentle with him.

“Lucifer, ignore them,” Michael chided. Reluctantly, Lucifer pulled away from Cas and back towards Michael. Lucifer readied his fist once more, but Cas’ gruff voice stopped them again.

“Michael, this has gone too far-” Castiel didn’t even finish his sentiment before Michael had clicked his fingers. Castiel exploded. Sam watched Dean’s face, could see a momentary break in Michael’s hold as guilt flashed over his eyes. Somehow, knowing that Dean was still in there, right below the surface made this all so much worse. Sam couldn’t do it- he couldn’t hurt his brother.

“He was right, Mikey. We don’t have to fight,” Lucifer reasoned. Michael slapped Lucifer across the face, so hard Sam felt it sting. The green in Dean’s eyes flashed again, before they darkened fully.

“Yes we do!” Michael screamed. “We wouldn’t have to if you weren’t such a petulant toddler but you couldn’t handle it when father brought the new baby home! You made him hate us all!" 

"So this is what it’s about, daddy issues? Someone couldn’t handle Dad being mad at them,” Lucifer teased. Sam could have laughed, these were the exact same fights him and Dean used to get into, about how much Dad actually loved them, about the fights Sam and John would get into. Despite anything, Sam had to laugh. No wonder it was him and Dean that were chosen as vessels. Lucifer didn’t like that though, the laughing. He punched Dean in the face to punish him.

Lucifer didn’t let up, beating Dean as much as he could. Michael cast Lucifer off of him, and Sam’s body was thrown far enough to knock out half the graves in the cemetery. Sam could take the beating though, didn’t care what Michael did to his body in trying to kill Lucifer. As long as Lucifer stayed away from Dean, Sam would be fine.

_Is that how you’re going to play, Sam?_

Lucifer lurched forward, tackling Michael to the ground. Strike after strike hit Dean’s face. It became unrecognisable, before Michael would heal himself only to have Lucifer wreck him again. Sam couldn’t take it, he couldn’t.

Every memory of Dean and him growing up flooded his head. The time they stuffed Lego in the Impala’s vents - God their Dad was mad at them for that. There was countless memories of Dean patching him up, the time when Sam broke his arm trying to fly and Dean biked them down to the nearest hospital. There were fights, mostly between Sam and Dad, and every time Dean had sat with him afterwards and comforted him. The time Sam got a girlfriend, and Dean gave him the talk. The time Dean got to go to prom in a second hand tuxedo, and Sam felt like a proud mama bird. 

Dean was Sam’s life. Sam couldn’t hit him any more.

“Dean! Dean I know you’re in there,” Sam pulled himself away from Michael and Dean. He fumbled around in his pocket for the rings. They were there he could remember them being there. He threw them on the ground and smiled at his brother. “I have him, Dean, I have Lucifer.” Despite every bit of resistance in his limbs, Sam dragged himself towards the edge of the pit. He felt a hand on his collar, pulling him back to Earth.

“Where do you think you’re going? I’m not done with my brother,” Michael growled out. The flash in his eyes came back, stronger than before, and suddenly his body shuddered. 

“Shut it, dickbag!” It was Dean’s voice, Dean’s tone, Dean’s everything. Dean was there, he was alive and there. “Sam, I’m here too. I’m so sorry, Man, but you ain’t walking into Hell alone.”

The brothers wrapped their arms around each other, the confirmation that they were home just under their finger tips. The angels were screaming inside their heads, but Sam and Dean could ignore that. They took hesitant steps towards the pit, teetering on the edge, before sending a sad look at their family. Bobby was crying, the first time either of them had seen the old man. Adam watched in awe of them, and they were glad to have the legacy of one brother left.

They couldn’t stop themselves any longer. They jumped into the pit. 

Beating the two strongest angels in existence, saving the world. There really wasn’t anything the Winchester brothers could not do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
